Cyber Sled Online
Cyber Sled Online was a 2035 video game for the BBC Neptune 6, and was one of the first seven games with BBC Dive included. The Game Story was that in an Overworld the size of 70 Neptunes, you are a Cyber Sled Driver who goes on a Rampage with other Cyber Sled Drivers, sometimes destroying them, and you'd be able to Damage and Destroy Buildings in the game, every Building in the game is fully populated and Destructable. Your Cyber Sled is Unique and Customizable, and Buildings regenerate every 20 Minutes. The games credit system is Cyber Credits, and if you kill someone, you get 20 Cyber Credits, and Building Damage is also calculated in Cyber Credits, you can chain Combos to get more Cyber Credits. And the game had a unique ammo system, instead of Infinite Ammo, you had to buy ammo with Cyber Credits, so for 9 Cyber Credits you could get 1000 Rockets or 50,000 40mm bullets that can be used in Full Auto or Semi Auto Capacity, you could also get deals like 3000 Rockets for 18 Cyber Credits on certain days, or 3000 Grenades for 15 Cyber Credits. The game had an infinite storage system, and as a result, ammo was almost infinite anyway. The games Overworld was a Planet Sized City 70 times the size of Neptune, and arenas were also in the game as well, where you'd face against another Cyber Sled Player. If you die in Cyber Sled Online, you Respawn with only 300 Rockets and 10,000 Bullets. At a nearby Cyber Sled Garage. There are 5 of these Planet Sized Cities as well. The game was controversial or allegedly promoting terrorism in a video game, but a lot of people said that it was just fun and that it should not be taken seriously. It was also great stress relief as well according to fans. Personalization was a massive aspect of the game, and many Cyber Sled Teams were formed, as a Team system, similar to a Clan System was initialized, and Teams would have their very own Cyber Sled Garage, and cause Mayhem on the Streets. The Turing Tested AI Ensured that news reports in game mentioned the teams name, you could even kill the reporter while he was still on air in many different ways, by finding the source of the transmission. The game had Billions of Procedurally Generated Challenges and Thousands of Achievements every day. Meaning that it was literally endless. There would be a most damage caused list, a most successful players list, and a richest players list as well. At Cyber Sled Garages, you could get out of your Cyber Sled and Inspect It and talk to other people. Including members of your Cyber Sled Team. You could also watch the news as well. The Photorealistic Graphics mean't that Violence had to be slightly toned down a bit, but there is a filter mode that allows you to see horrible atrocities through the Violence.